


Trapped

by QuietCrystalCavern



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Jevil/Seam if you squint, Takes place before Jevil works at the castle, both around 13 years old, light bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCrystalCavern/pseuds/QuietCrystalCavern
Summary: A bad introduction is all it takes for Seam to consider Jevil his rival. What's worse is they somehow get trapped in an abandoned mine shaft. Now they have to work together to figure out how to get out of this mess.





	1. Chapter 1

In the castle courtyard, a young stuffed cat dawned in a club pattern attire, tied together with an upside-down club shaped cape, dutifully practiced his magic lessons. With his needle-shaped wand extended, he carefully summoned two white, club-shaped bullets and sent them hurling towards two different dummies. One nicked the shoulder of a dummy, but the other bullet flew wildly off mark. On command, he quickly made the bullets disappear, and tried again promptly after.

Three, four, five, six more clubs shot from his wand and towards the targets. Seam grumbled, his oversized button-eyes narrowing with each failed attempted. Sometimes, both bullets would hit one target, and sometimes the bullets would just miss entirely. _Good thing my mentor isn’t here to see this_ he thought to himself bitterly. He was getting better and faster at summoning magic, at least. It had only been a week since he had started his lessons, and his mentor, King Club, insists that he was learning very quickly. Regardless, Seam had the mindset that if he were to stay here, he would not be a burden and earn the right to stay here.

If he hadn’t been stuck in his own thoughts, he would’ve noticed the presence that floated up behind him.

Suddenly, a bluish grey figure appeared in front of Seam.

“DON’T LOOK NOW, BUT YOU’RE COVERED IN SPIDERS, SPIDERS!”

A tickling sensation crawled on Seam’s shoulders and side, causing him to yelp and swipe around him with his claws, tail puffed up and alert.

“OH GOD, GET THEM OFF!!”

He looked around him, trying to find the source. To his surprise, he saw something identical to the kid floating in front of him, slightly transparent before disappearing. That’s when it clicked for him; it was just a clone.

Looking back in front of him, the grey imp was somersaulting in the air, howling in laughter.

“I-I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FEEL FOR THAT. YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN YOUR FACE-FACE!!”

Upon closer inspection, the imp had small horns, a small layer of dull bluish fur everywhere but his face, rat-like hands and legs, a simple tank top, and cargo shorts. He couldn’t tell what pissed off Seam more, the sharp-jagged grin or the hideous laughter?

Seam hissed back, fuming as he snapped back “WHAT is your PROBLEM?”

The imp’s laugh only continued as he retorted “The only problem here is your god-awful aim.”

Seam’s face blushed in both embarrassment and anger. “Yeah? Well how’s THIS for a god-awful aim?”

Seam wound up his fist and decked the imp, with his soft cloth and cotton body doing surprisingly little to cushion the blow.

The imp got up off the ground, glaring and rubbing his cheek that was reddening from the impact.

“CAN’T YOU TAKE A JOKE, JERK?”

“If that was a joke, you are certainly no comedian.”

Seam was surprised to see the imp look so personally offended by the statement. He quickly tried to cover up this fact with a fake grin.

“If you didn’t have such a stick up your ass, you’d know a joke when you heard one.”

The sound of talking behind a door to the courtyard made them freeze.

“IT REALLY IS A SHAME YOU HAVE SUCH POOR, POOR AIM, YOU KEEP ON BREAKING ALL THESE PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS VASES.”

“What do you mean? I haven’t broken anything.”

The imp floated back a few feet and with a swipe of his tail, he knocked over decorative vases, one by one.

“Hey, cut that out- “

Just as the door opened, the imp teleported away with a distinct laugh and a flash of light. Upon recognizing the faces, Seam bowed and respectively greeted him with “Your Majesty.” King Club, chatting with himself, suddenly stopped mid-sentence as they saw the damage. One head scolded him for being reckless, and another patiently said he needed more practice, and another instructed him to clean up all the mess.

“B-but I didn’t do that! Someone broke into the castle and- “

The look of disappointment from his faces made Seam stop mid-sentence and hang his head, ashamed.

“I’ll clean it up right away.”

“Good. I expect better from you in the future.”

“I will not disappoint again, your majesty.”

Satisfied with this answer, King Club left through a different door that lead back into the castle. As soon as he left, Seam dug his claws into his palms as they formed fists. He looked around, trying to find the intruder, button eyes spinning as he tried to keep his anger under control. After scanning the windows, he finally saw his dumb face, pressed against the window and purple tongue sticking out mockingly before disappearing out of sight.

Seam took one deep breath and marched toward the castle to find a broom. Who was that jerk? Why was he bothering him? And is he a threat to the castle? Until he could find some sort of proof that he is here, he wouldn’t be able to rat him out, for now.

Once the ceramic shards were cleaned up, Seam took out his anger on the dummies. To his surprise, the club bullets grazed both of the targets. Though this accomplishment significantly lightened his mood, he denied himself dinner until he perfected his technique. As soon as the evening turned into night (since it is consistently dark, only residential Darkners can really tell the difference), he scarfed down dinner (the cook was merciful enough to save him a plate and reheat it upon his arrival) and quickly turned in for the night in his quarters.

Seam propped himself up on his bed and started recording in his journal his progress and strange encounter. “Let’s see if he still laughing when I show him just what I am capable of.” He wrote, handwriting getting progressively sloppier and heavy with ink. After crudely doodling himself looking strong, he put away the journal somewhere safe and got some much-needed sleep.

The next day, Seam had remained on edge as he took care of his obligations. He just felt sure that he would see the nasty little imp again, and he wanted nothing more than to get a chance to redeem himself. As usual, Seam had afternoon magic lessons, and King Clubs spent the first hour giving him a thorough lesson, impressed by the progress that he had accomplished overnight.

And once again, Seam found himself alone to practice, acting as if he was focused on his current task of changing the direction of his bullets mid-air. His eyes and ears scanned his surroundings, waiting for the inevitable arrival of the intruder. All he could hear was the light fluttering of presumably birds above. Then suddenly, a small, dark figure, to blurry to make out in such a quick moment smacked Seams paw and swooped away.

Seam, stunned, looked down at his paw.

His valuable needle-shaped wand was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

“YOU’VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!” Seam yelled, booking it towards the shadow in the sky in possession of his one and only wand.

“THIS ISN’T FAIR AT ALL JUST GIVE IT BACK ALREADY YOU JERK!”

The figure had lowered slightly, and Seam leapt toward it with his claws extended… only to fall flat on his face. He scrambled to get up and saw it swoop into the mouth of a nearby cave, two boards barely covering up the entrance as a clear marker to stay out. To his right, he saw a familiar figure float towards him.

“WHAT’CHA DOING?”

Seam could only see red as he took a swing towards the imp. This time, he managed to jerk out of the way.

“This is all your fault! You knew you couldn’t beat me in a fight, so you stole it! Give it back you coward.”

The imp frowned and cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms. “I DIDN’T STEAL A THING, A THING! DON’T BLAME ME!”

“Only you’d do something so awful! I bet you’ve set up such a horrible trick in that creepy old cave too.”

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT. WHAT’S IN THE CAVE?”

Seam didn’t have time for this. He stormed his way over to the cave, noticing a pair of mine tracks leading into the cave. An old mine then? It didn’t matter. He pulled at the boards and they came lose easily. He stopped at the mouth of the cave, not wanting to traverse any deeper into the dark mines. The imp floated to his side, face scrunched in a confused look, squinting to try to see what Seam was looking at. Seam took advantage of his and grabbed the front of Jevil’s tank-top, slamming him onto one of the wooden supports.

“You are going to show me where my w- “

The imp scratched his face in return, quickly escaping his grasp before they both heard a sudden rumbling sound. A loud crack was heard, and the wooden supports of the entrance started collapsing. Both monsters covering their heads with their hands, the entrance continued to collapse with heavy rubble and wood taking its place.

Once the worst of it was over, Seam slowly lowered his arms and was greeted with nothing but darkness. Somewhere to his right, an anguished, echoing cry rang out.

“A-are you ok? Can you make a light?”

After a moment of heavy breathing, he heard a snap. Two floating blue flames manifested, illuminating the area. The imp’s left leg was stuck under the rubble, presumably crushed. “PLEASE, PLEASE HELP.” He begged, struggling to lift the weight on his leg. Seam rushed to help, pulling up the boulder long enough for Seam to wiggle free. Seam inspected the damage, noting that it only seemed broken. He turned and broke off some wood from the rubble, then tore one of his sleeves into three stripes before making, despite his best efforts, a poorly constructed splint.

The air is tense as the imp slowly resumes his usual floating state. He was clearly off-balance, his tail leaning dramatically to one side or another to try regaining his balance but did his best to put up a front. He speaks up, his voice quieter than usual. “WELL, YOU GOT US HERE, WHERE TO NOW?” Guided by the imp’s hand, the fire balls gently move more toward the middle of the room, where three different branching could be seen, the railroad naturally splitting into the middle and right entrance. Seam huffs, annoyed. “I got us here?? You were the one who stole my wand and threw it in here.”

“I ALREADY-ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DIDN’T STEAL YOUR STUFF.” He paused, thinking for a moment before muttering “YOUR WAND, HUH?”

“Never mind, I’ve got an idea. I read once that you can get through mazes by constantly sticking to the right wall, like this.” Seam said, illustrating his point by drawing in the dirt with one of his claws. “If… if there are no other exits, at least we will end up back where we started so we won’t get lost.”

“IF? WOW, THAT’S REASSURING.” The imp replied, rolling his eyes before looking back at the collapsed entrance. “YOU DON’T THINK THERE’S ANY WAY, WAY TO DIG BACK THROUGH THE ENTRANCE?” Seam nervously fiddled with his torn sleeve. “Maybe, but I don’t want to risk the whole place collapsing in on us.” They both shuddered at the thought.

“RIGHT IT IS THEN-THEN.” The imp agreed, having one of his lights orbit the two as one light lead the way. Seam lightly dragged his right paw against the cold cave walls, as if to reassure himself that his plan will work out. Once he got bored of that, he balanced himself on the edge of the tracks, arms extended to either side of him to keep his balance (not that it mattered much, since it only raised about an inch or two off the ground.) Though nothing was said, Seam noticed that the imp wanted to do the same, judging by how low he was to the ground and symmetrical to the other side of the track, but for obvious reasons, he decided against following through. Which reminds Seam...

“Hey, what’s your name anyways?”

“JEVIL. YOURS?”

“Seam, the royal court’s magician-in-training.”

“OK, SEAMTHEROYALCOUR- “

“Seam is just fine, thanks.”

They found themselves entering a monster-made clearing, with a row of rusted lockers on their left, a table in the middle, and a few wooden boxes there stacked up on their right, alongside an upside-down mine cart. “Hey, look, we are in luck!” Seam said aloud, not looking up from the table. Lying on the table was a large coil of rope, a pickaxe, a shovel, a small hammer, and a chisel.

“DIBS ON THE PICKAXE!”

Jevil grabbed the pickaxe and tested its durability, swinging it into a wall. A few rocks scattered about, and he giggled at seeing the small bit of destruction he created in the rock walls. Ignoring the commotion, Seam hung the rope around his shoulder, pocketed the hammer and chisel in the inner pockets of his cape, and held the shovel with both of his paws.

Satisfied with the arrangement, he turned to investigate the lockers. He tried brute-forcing the locks open, but it stubbornly remained closed. He saw something shining from within the locker through the slots located near the top of the locker, and his curiosity was killing him.

“Hey Jevil, can you pick this lock?”

Jevil floated to his side, feigning offense with over-the-top gestures.

“OH, SO NOW YOU THINK ME A THIEF?”

“I think you’d learn just about anything for the sake of a good prank.”

“…YOU THINK MY PRANKS ARE GOOD?”

“Can you pick the lock or not?”

Jevil slipped his tail through the thin slots on the locker and after a moment, a distinct ‘click’ echoed through the room.

“I CAN DO ANYTHING.”

Inside hung overalls, work boots, and a necklace carrying a little metal box with a brightly glowing crystal shining through a circular hole on its side, with an identical necklace, presumably a backup, found in the front overall pocket. The outfit was too big for either of them, but the necklaces would be more than useful, as Seam was unaware of how long the fire balls would last. Seam hid his disappointment on not finding any food, and silently tried to convince himself anything he would’ve found here would have gone bad by now anyway.

Jevil turned around and pointed at the flipped over mine cart. “DO YOU-YOU THINK WE CAN GET THIS RUNNING AGAIN?” Seam’s tail swayed with interest but stopped as he thought for a moment. “But what if we get lost in the mines this way? What if this isn’t safe?” Jevil smiled confidently and quickly reassured him. “THEN WE WILL SIMPLY FOLLOW THE TRACKS BACK, EASY! AND WE NEED TO SAVE OUR STRENGTH ANYWAY, RIGHT? DON’T WORRY SO MUCH, THIS WILL BE FUN!”

“Ok, let’s do this!”

It took a few tries, but Seam managed to flip over the cart and push it back onto the tracks. Jevil vibrated with excitement as he sat near the front of the cart, while Seam nestled into the back, front paws gripped onto the sides casually. There was a lever at the front of the cart that was pretty straight forward. Push forward to increase speed and push it all the way towards you to break. Jevil pushed the lever all the way forward, jerking the cart to life and speeding ahead on the tracks, Seam hanging on for dear life, yelling, while Jevil has pushed back onto Seam’s chest, arms up as if he was riding a roller coaster, cheering and hooting with excitement. The half hour trip turned into five minuets before Jevil slammed on the breaks, both almost flinging out of the cart as a result. Jevil had only narrowly managed to not ram into the collapsed entrance.

They both stumbled out of the cart, Jevil in much better spirits than Seam, who covered his mouth to keep himself from puking.  

“Ugh… next time… I’m driving.”

“PARTY POOPER.”

Jevil hovered over to a large switch on the ground and switched the tracks to alight straight ahead towards the middle entrance. They both made their way back into the cart, Seam sitting in the front and allowing Jevil to rest his broken leg onto Seam’s fluffy tail as he settled into the back.

With a slight push of the lever, they both steadily made their way deeper into the mines.


End file.
